Letters from Home
by day-or-knight
Summary: Jay and Mouse are in Afghanistan, they receive letters from home. Semi-AU. One Shot. Song Inspiration.


**I haven't posted/updated anything in quite awhile, so please forgive me! This is a semi-AU one-shot, enjoy!**

 **Inspiration? Letters from Home by John Michael Montgomery. Please check it out, it is a tear jerker!**

 **Shoutout to my best friend cpdcfcmed7410 for her help! :)**

* * *

Jay Halstead stepped out of the Humvee, sweat instantly forming on his skin as he placed his muddy boots into the dark desert sand. He slammed the door, keeping a firm hand on the black AR that was slung around his shoulder.

He never thought he would find himself here, in the desert again. He thought he was done after being discharged but yet here he was, seven and a half months later, thousands of miles away from home once again.

It was another day back in the hot weather, taking out another terrorist cell. Another day way from a warm meal, a soft bed and a hot shower. Another day away from the windy city.

" _You ready?"_ The voice spoke from his left ear, startling him.

"Do I have a choice?" Jay sarcastically remarked.

 _"You really think I wouldn't rather be sipping on some cold ones back at base Halstead?"_

"No Jax cause you don't drink."

" _Touché_."

Jay made his way up onto the rooftop of the vacant building, footsteps following closely behind him.

"Finally decided to show up Mouse?"

"Yeah well not all of us have long legs Jay. Besides why do I have to come out here, why can't do this from a tent on the other side of town."

Jay rolled his eyes and sighed "Because Mouse I need someone to be my eyes and ears since Landry got recalled to the base in Landigal."

Mouse scouted around for the best vantage point, "I think right here will be your best bet." Jay agreed, quickly unpacking and setting up his rifle and scope before laying down on top of the roof.

"Damn it's hot." Mouse said as he took a rationed swig of water from his canteen.

"I am lined up and in position." Jay spoke into his comm. "You know, it could be worse we could be having to suffer through below freezing temperatures at home." Jay said adjusting the view on his scope.

Mouse rolled his eyes "Well at least at home there is warm food and comfortable beds. I never want to taste another MRE again."

"Stop your complaining Mouse it could be worse."

Their banter continued, as they waited for their team to get into place.

Two hours later came the words they had been waiting on.

" _Team Zulu is in place_." The mission commander spoke. " _On the count of three, breech. One. Two. Three. Move! Move! Move_!"

The sound of gunfire filled the air as the team breeched the building.

Jay was responsible for taking down, the targets that attempted to escape. A man with an RPG jumping out of the window, another wanted target jumped out of a window attempting to steal a nearby car.

" _Clear!"_

" _Clear!"_

Came the voices of their teammates.

Jay and Mouse continue to look through their binoculars and scope in search of any stragglers.

Jay keeping his trigger finger on the small sliver of metal scoping out for anything threatening as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

The sound of wood, moving under the pressure of weight, brought his attention to a high. He heard Mouse roll over onto his back, preparing to face whoever is coming towards them. Mouse quickly reached down, quietly unclipping his pistol from his thigh holster.

The footsteps became heavier as they ascended towards the rooftop entrance.

"Max? What the hell man! That is a good way to get shot!" Mouse said towards their supervisor.

"Yeah well, I just wanted to see how it is going."

"We are just wrapping up here." Mouse spoke for the both of them.

" _Romeo Alpha to HQ_." the voice of their commanding officer came through their earpieces.

" _Romeo Alpha go ahead."_

" _Show team Zulu clear, returning to base."_

Jay let his cramping index finger off the trigger, letting out a deep sigh. He quietly packed his things up as his mind was elsewhere, thinking about the sins that would haunt him.

Jay and Mouse loaded up their things, getting back into the Humvee, as the sky started to change from blue into the majestic colors of pink, purple and orange. Jay slid his Aviators up his nose, as Mouse fixed his Oakley's in an attempt to stop the setting sun from blinding them. By the time, they reached base on the other side of the city, the sun was set.

Jay showed proof of clearance, allowing them access back onto the base.

"Dude, I could so go for a cold one right now." Mouse said as they returned to their battalion's bunker. "You want one?"

Jay was pulled from his trance "Huh? Yeah sure, grab me one."

Mouse didn't bother to ask if Jay was ok, they had been through and seen so much, that sometimes it was better to not debrief immediately, that sometimes you needed space.

Jay stepped outside, the coolness from the breeze that filled the desert air, refreshing.

Mouse followed soon after, a six pack in his hand. "What a day huh?" Mouse said as he popped the top off the brew, handing it to Jay before grabbing one for himself.

"Yeah. You catch the score of the Cubs game?"

"They got their asses beat, but it's only Spring Training so it doesn't even count."

"But-"

"Halstead! Gurwitz! Postal."

Both men quickly got to their feet, sitting down their drinks as one of their other bunk mates brought in a hand full of envelopes and two care packages.

"Thanks." Jay said distractedly as he flipped through the envelopes, sorting them out.

"I've got some from the district." Mouse smiled. "Atwater, Dawson, Ruzek, your brother, Lindsay, hell even Voight and Platt."

"Trudy sent you one?" Jay laughed. "What did you do to end up on her good side?"

"I helped install her new computer when her and… what's his name got married."

"Mouch?"

"That's it!" Mouse said snapping his fingers. "What about you, who'd you get mail from?"

"Same as you, I also got one from Connor and a few of the guys at 51." Jay said as he immediately went to the first and most important envelope.

 _"_ _Dear Halstead,_

 _I heard some things on the news the other day and couldn't sleep cause my mind was thinking the worst so I started writing a letter, even though you just got one. I wish I could hear your voice right now because I miss you so damn much. But I know it won't be but a few more months till you will be back home. I tried to get everyone to write you and Mouse a letter and put something in the box, knowing it would give you guys a piece of home,"_ Jay reached over to the box addressed to him sitting on the bed, taking his pocket knife to the box, cutting the tape. He opened the box, a large smile taking over his face. Inside the box was a picture of the team and a few of Erin, packages of beef jerky, gum, pringles candy, deodorant, sunscreen, chapstick, headphones, a Blackhawks decal and other odds and ends. Jay continued smiling, running a hand over his full beard as he picked the letter back up. " _You opened the box, didn't you? I knew you couldn't resist!_

 _Home hasn't changed much. The city is still windy, and it has been raining here for the past week and the full moon is next week which you know brings the crazy's out. I'm still not letting Burgess drive, she isn't worthy of the truck yet (aka she damaged it the first day I let her drive. Don't freak out just yet, it was only $2,000 dollars' worth of damage.)"_ Jay let out a chuckle, leave it to Burgess to wreck his truck. " _I hope to hear from you soon, maybe we can Skype if you are able. Love you._

 _Xoxo_

 _Erin._

 _P.S there is one more thing in the box but you are going to have to look hard for it._

Jay immediately placed the letter down, taking his pocket knife to the bottom of the care package. He opened the flaps, surprised to find… nothing. There was nothing there. Jay looked around, moving his feet still finding nothing. He got down on to his hands and knees.

"Loose something Halstead?" Mouse asked, looking up from his own care package with a mouthful of M&Ms.

"Maybe." Jay said as he felt around under his bed, finding a pen, a bunch of dust and a small envelope containing something thick. Jay flipped the envelope over, opening it with his pocket knife. He opened it up finding _"I couldn't keep it a secret anymore."_ Written in Erin's handwriting with a smiley face. Jay pulled the sheets of thick paper out as they unfolded from each other. Immediately tears sprung in the soldier's eyes as he looked at the black and brown pictures. The amount of details show was surprising as he reached the bottom two. Both of the images were black and white, the first one written in the middle "Hi Daddy!" and the second one pointing to the corner of the screen "Boy!"

Jay jumped to his feet, going out the door, forgetting about the other letters. "Jay! Where are you going!?"

Jay ignored Mouse, heading to the computer room even though it was against temporary protocol because of their recent missions. Jay logged onto the computer, unable to wipe the tears and smile from his face. He quickly typed in his login information into Skype, seeing that Erin was online as he quickly hit dial. It rung no more than three times before being answered.

" _Jay?"_ Erin said, her face lighting up.

"Is it true? You're… you're pregnant?" Jay said laughing.

Erin nodded and laughed " _Surprise._ ", walking through their apartment towards the bathroom. She quickly flipped the image as she stood in front of a full-length mirror, showing off her belly, wearing a white dress top and black dress bottoms, standing in two inch high heels.

"What? How? When? I mean I know how and when but oh my gosh…"

"We're going to be parents." Erin smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Damn hormones…" she said wiping away the tears. "I wanted to keep it a surprise for when you get home in a few weeks but… I couldn't keep it a secret any longer."

"How far along are you?" He smiled as he thumbed his wedding ring.

"Seven months." She smiled, as she rubbed a hand over her swollen stomach.

"Oh my gosh we have so much to do. We have to think of a name, and I need to paint the spare bedroom and-"

"Jay, it's ok. We will handle it all when you come home."

Jay moved his hand to the webcam, gently caressing it. "I miss you so much Er. How big is he, he has got to be…" Jay began talking, the smile never leaving his face.

* * *

 **And there you have it! Now... depending on feedback, I am working on an alternate ending if anyone is interested in it!**


End file.
